<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Necromancer by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406261">The Necromancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PROJECT KINGDOM [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Not Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, necromancer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After confronting Ran and her group, Ako thinks about the events of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udagawa Ako &amp; Udagawa Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PROJECT KINGDOM [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Necromancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, this is Ako's backstory. You all can consider these one-shots like the card stories in bandori. This story picks up after Ako entering the portal after telling where Tsugumi and Sayo went.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ako kept on cackling as the portal closes before her eyes, the last thing she saw before it closes was Tomoe's look of sadness. As soon the portal disappeared, Ako stopped laughing. Her smile disappeared as tears formed at the corner of her eyes and started flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me, onee-chan...Ako is not the same as the Ako you know anymore...I will only bring death to you...</em>
</p><p>Ako sat down on the grass patch and leans against the tree. The leaves of the tree immediately dried up and fluttered down. Ako stared at the falling leaves with tears in her eyes as she thought about what happened in the past.</p><hr/><p>"Onee-chan! Look look! Is that a rabbit?" Ako pointed at the creature hopping across the undergrowth as she rushes towards it. The creature has long ears but has a huge snout with whiskers.</p><p>"Ahaha! Ako, wait up! Don't run too fast!" Tomoe laughs as she chases after Ako.</p><p>Ako had been pleading Tomoe to bring her to the Osel forest ever since she found out Tomoe has a way to cross the Divide and unable to resist Ako's constant begging, Tomoe gave in and brought Ako to Osel forests through a secret passageway she found. It was under a tree stump and Tomoe unexpectedly chanced upon it while hunting. She managed to cross the border of Aglow and Osel multiple times using the passageway, an impossible feat at that time considering the two kingdoms were at war. Also, Ako and Tomoe are just two young kids at that time, which made it even more impossible.</p><p>Tomoe and Ako hide behind a tree as they observed the creature closely. Tomoe whispered to Ako, "Do you want to touch it?"</p><p>"Mhm mhm!" Ako nodded, her red eyes shining under the sunlight.</p><p>"Okay, you stay here and be as quiet as possible. I will go catch it." Tomoe whispered. She slowly inches her way towards the oblivious creature and then with a swift swoop, she grabs the creature by the ears. The creature was certainly frightened as its eyes widened in fear and it struggled wildly in Tomoe's grasp.</p><p>"Wahhh! Onee-chan, you're so cool!!!" Ako came out from behind the tree and clapped furiously. Her eyes filled with admiration for Tomoe.</p><p>"Heh heh! Ako, one day you will be as cool as me too!" Tomoe grinned and shoved the creature closer to Ako. Ako smiled widely as she pokes the creature with her fingers, which caused the creature to struggle even more. </p><p>"Onee-chan, Ako-chan wish to be as cool as you!" Ako smiled warmly at Tomoe. Tomoe paused for a while, then she gestured for Ako to come closer.</p><p>"Here Ako, I will pass it to you. You grab tightly by its ears okay?" Tomoe instructed Ako carefully.</p><p>"B-But Onee-chan, Ako-chan is scared..." Ako was hesitant.</p><p>"Don't be scared, it won't hurt you, as long as you grab it tightly!" Tomoe reassured Ako with a chuckle.</p><p>"O-Okay." Ako slowly reaches out with her tiny hands. Her fingers clasp around the ears of the creature as she tightened her grip. Tomoe slowly releases her grasp.</p><p>"Woah Ako! Good job! See, you are as cool as me too!" Tomoe pats Ako's head and stared at her with a proud grin.</p><p>"Yea! Onee-chan I am holding the creature haha!" Ako was filled with excitement and adrenaline, she has never touched a wild animal before and this was something completely new to her.</p><p>Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew towards the sisters. The wind got stronger and stronger as it keeps on blowing. The pair could feel they were about to be blown away.</p><p>"Ako! Release the creature! Grab on to my hand!" Tomoe shouted against the howl of the wind. Ako nodded and released the creature which was blown away by the wind. Tomoe's eyes widened as she stared behind Ako, there was a giant black portal sucking everything in; branches, leaves, flowers, and the creature. Ako inched towards Tomoe with great effort and grabbed on to Tomoe's hand. Tomoe desperately tries to move away from the portal but the portal seems to get stronger. Tomoe has no choice but to grab on to a large tree trunk.</p><p>"AKO! DON'T LET GO!" Tomoe shouted. All kinds of debris were flowing past her and towards to portal. The tiny branches were leaving small cuts on her face. Tomoe was terrified but she saw Ako was already sobbing.</p><p>
  <em>No, I have to be strong for Ako...she can't see my breakdown...</em>
</p><p>"Ako! Look at me!" Tomoe shouted. Ako sniffled and looked up with her teary eyes. Tomoe forced a giant smile and shouted, "Everything will be okay! Onee-chan is here!"</p><p>Ako nodded and she calmed down a little, although the portal seems to be getting bigger, the suction is also getting stronger.</p><p>"Onee-chan!!! Ako-chan's hand feels painful!" Ako cried out.</p><p>"No, Ako! Don't let go!" Tomoe shouted back. The winds howl loudly as the portal is now the height of an entire tree.  The suction was even stronger as smaller trees are getting uprooted. Tiny creatures all flew into the portal. Just then, Tomoe's greatest fear happened before her eyes; Ako is slowly releasing her grip on Tomoe's hand.</p><p>"NO! AKO!" Tomoe screamed as Ako completely let go. Ako cries as she slips out of Tomoe's grasp and flew towards the mouth of the portal.</p><p>"Onee-chan!!!!" Ako cried out desperately.</p><p>"AKOOO!!!!" Tomoe releases her grip on the tree trunk and reaches out towards Ako but it was too late, Ako got sucked into the black portal and disappeared. The portal closes immediately and Tomoe fell on to the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"No...No....! NOOO!!!!!" Tomoe shouted as tears flow down her cheeks. She pounded her fists on the grass patch in anger and frustration.</p><p>
  <em>It's all my fault! I shouldn't have brought Ako here! It's all my fault! It's all my fault...</em>
</p><p>Tomoe sat on the ground, completely devastated. She cried for hours, regretting her decision of bringing Ako to Osel. She stared at the spot where the portal opened, hoping by some miracle, Ako comes back again. But she never did.</p><hr/><p>Ako appeared in a dark room, sobbing loudly. She was surrounded by the things that were sucked in by the portal. There were all kinds of undergrowth and tiny creatures were scuttling along the floor of the room. There was a large door right at the front of the giant room but it was closed shut. There was no light source anywhere in the room except for the natural sunlight coming in through the small window that is near the ceiling of the room. Ako looked around in the darkness, fear and panic rose up from her stomach. </p><p>"Onee-chan..." Ako softly whispered but the only replies were the squeaking of the tiny creatures that were from the forest. Ako hugged her knees, not knowing what to anticipate next.</p><p>Suddenly, the door swung opened and bright light poured into the room. Ako raised her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light. </p><p>"Oh my, what do we have here?" A young-looking woman with black ragged robes entered the room and saw Ako hugging her knees, stealing a few glances upwards. Ako was terrified. She felt so insecure and tiny when she is not around Tomoe, she was scared this stranger is going to hurt her.</p><p>"What is your name, little girl?" The woman bends down and asked gently. Ako slowly stared up and came face to face with the woman. The woman's face has rather pretty features. Her eyes were wide and slanted, has a small nose and a full lip. Her smile was gentle yet mysterious and long black hair flowed down her head. Ako could feel a weird sense of friendliness from the woman.</p><p>"A-Ako..." Ako stuttered. She looked away, avoiding the gaze of the woman.</p><p>"Ako...mhm... that is a cute name for a cute little girl like you." The woman smiled even wider, she nodded her head and stood up. "Ako, come, let's go out and talk." The woman extended a hand towards Ako. Ako reaches out hesitantly and grabbed on to the woman's hand. She stood up and followed the woman out of the room, at which the door slammed shut once they exited. Ako observed her surroundings, she was in some kind of living room. There was a large fireplace at the side, a few couches in the middle of the room, and a coffee table in the middle of it. It looks almost like her house except her family has a large dining table right beside the fireplace. The woman led Ako towards the couch at which Ako sat down, still feeling a bit nervous. She looked down at her tiny legs that dangled above the ground and fidgeted with her fingers. The woman sat opposite Ako and continues smiling at her. Ako looked up, that smile was kind of enchanting and it is surprisingly soothing. Ako could feel her heart slowly calming down.</p><p>"Ako-chan, so tell me what happened, how did you end up in my room?" The woman continues asking with a gentle tone, although she already has a general idea of how Ako ended up there. Ako begins narrating how Tomoe brought her to the Osel forest and how Tomoe caught the weird-looking creature with her bare hands. Then there was this sudden gust of strong wind and Ako got sucked into a black portal.</p><p>"Mhm, I see..." The woman nodded according to Ako's words. "So, your onee-chan is really cool right?" The woman asked again.</p><p>"Mhm mhm! She is the coolest person in the world! Ako-chan wants to be as cool as onee-chan one day!" Ako smiled, talking about Tomoe makes her feel safe and at ease.</p><p>"I see I see..." The woman grinned, this time her smile was more sinister, "...then...do you want to be cooler than your onee-chan?" </p><p>"Cooler?" Ako asked as she tilts her head sideways.</p><p>"Yes, fufu~" The woman chuckled. She stood up and started raising her arms, a dark aura surrounded her body as she slowly levitated right before Ako's eyes. Ako stared mouth open in awe as the woman rises before her eyes. The woman chuckled and conjures up a giant black ball of magic in her palm, she threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall, creating a giant crater. Then the woman slowly comes down and her feet touch the floor, the dark aura also disappeared.</p><p>"T-That was...cool..." Ako was slightly mesmerized by the performance. She thought it was some magic trick. The woman walked over to Ako and pats her purple head.</p><p>"Do you want to be able to do that? I can teach you~" The woman smiled warmly.</p><p>Ako nodded her head furiously and agreed almost immediately. That was the coolest thing she has ever seen in her entire life. The woman cackled and held on to both of Ako's arm. Just then, the dark aura begins to surround the woman and Ako, it slowly crept towards Ako's arm from the woman. Ako saw the shadows edging towards her arm and cried out in terror. The woman continues gripping tightly on to Ako's arms as the dark magic slowly invaded Ako's body. Ako could her blood vessels and bones are like tearing itself apart, she screams in agony and struggled furiously but she was too weak to do anything. The dark magic filled itself into Ako's body as Ako stared at the woman in front of her with her blood-filled eyes. The woman has transformed from a young beautiful woman to an old hag with grey frazzled hair. The last thing Ako saw was the woman cackling as she blacked out.</p><hr/><p>"Ako...Ako! Are you okay?" Ako was woken up abruptly by a voice. She opened her eyes and saw the woman's kind gentle face again. Ako immediately jumps back.</p><p>"Woah woah...I am not going to hurt you..." The woman raised her hands slowly and inched towards Ako.</p><p>"W-What did you d-do to me?" Ako was trembling, she stared at the woman in complete fear.</p><p>"I merely gave you powers to be cooler than your onee-chan..." The woman smile, yet again that enchanting, soothing smile.</p><p>"S-Stay away from m-me...!" Ako stuttered, she raised her arms to defend herself. Just then, she could see a black mist surrounding her fists. "W-What is this?!"</p><p>"That's your power Ako...now you are cooler than your onee-chan, focus on those shadows and conjure up an energy ball in your mind..." The woman instructed Ako with a gentle tone.</p><p>Ako stared at her palm as she did what the woman told her, she focused on the black energy on her palm as it slowly condenses into a small dark ball. </p><p>"Good...now throw the ball at the floor..." The woman smiled. </p><p>Ako did as she was told, the ball smashed into the floor, creating a small hole. "What...is that...?"</p><p>"That is dark magic Ako, I gave some of mine to you, I unlocked your magical powers..." The woman continues to explain. "Follow me..." The woman started walking towards the door of the room Ako came from. She opened the door and inside was still the same, there were small creatures and all kinds of plants everywhere.  The woman raised her arms again, just then Ako could see the dark mist stretching out towards the plants and creatures and slowly consuming them, it was as if they were taking their life force. The woman opened her mouth and sucked in all the black mist. Then she licks her lips, grinning widely. </p><p>"See, I just ate..."</p><p>Ako was dumbfounded, she did not know what to say from what she saw. </p><p>"Ako, you try...open your mouth and release the energy inside you. Suck all the life out of them." The woman giggled excitedly.</p><p>Ako shook her head furiously. "No! Ako-chan won't harm them!"</p><p>"Well, then you will starve...because you can't eat any food, these life force are your food!" The woman's smile started to be twisted, her eyes filled with greed.</p><p>"A-Ako-chan can eat!" Ako quickly refuted.</p><p>"Oh really?" The woman took out a bread from her robes, she passed it to Ako. "Eat this then!" </p><p>Ako snatched the bread and begins chomping furiously, she felt an extreme sense of hunger, as if she hasn't eaten for days. Even though, she only hasn't eaten for an entire afternoon. However, the bread tasted horrible, she felt like she was eating mud. Ako spat the chewed bread out of her mouth.</p><p>"W-What is happening?" Ako stuttered. She was feeling more and more nervous.</p><p>"Ako, listen to me, just try what I did..." The woman placed a hand on Ako's shoulder gently. Ako looked at the plants and creatures in the room. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The black energy escaped from her mouth and latched on to the creatures as it slowly sucks their souls out of their bodies. Soon, Ako could feel herself getting full. Ako closed her mouth and opened her eyes in horror. The creatures have already all shriveled up.</p><p>"Ako, good job~" The woman pats Ako's head. Ako had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the floor and started to cry.</p><p>"What...what am I? Who are you...? Where is my onee-chan?" Ako cried out loudly. She wants Tomoe to hug her and comfort her right now. No, she needs Tomoe. </p><p>"Hahahahaha" The woman laughed out loud. "My dear Ako, you have become a necromancer, just like me! You shall call me...Sensei now! Ha hah hahaha" The woman's laugh was filled with malice and evil that Ako shuddered.</p><hr/><p>Ako came back to reality. She stood up and wiped her tears.</p><p>
  <em>I need to stop thinking about the past. I am a necromancer now, the strongest necromancer. Time to collect payment from Yukina-san.</em>
</p><p>Ako made her way towards Osel Castle.</p><p>Soon, the cries of the Prisoners of War can be heard from the Osel Castle's dungeons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>